1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to the field of lariats and trick ropes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an amusement device that can be used in the same manner as a lariat or a trick rope.
2. Prior Art
Duplicating feats performed by professional lariat users, is very difficult for the unskilled, or untrained person. Prior art disclosed several hoop, and cord devices, that are intended to be used in the same manner that lariats are used. These devices have managed to solve one problem encountered by lariat users--the problem of keeping a large noose formed. Prior art solves this problem by using a substantially rigid hoop as part of the device. Unfortunately, these devices are difficult to control, using a cord. Examples of such devices are, Chantland U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,356 and Motluk U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,194.
A Large substantially rigid hoop, requires a more substantial means to control the hoop and perform the kind of maneuvers possible with a lariat or trick rope. The present invention provides a lightweight device that can be used in the same manner as a lariat. It is a high performance device, that provides a degree of control unattainable with prior art hoop and cord devices. Further drawings and descriptive matter will show these and other objects are apparent to one skilled in the art.